Twisted Worlds
by WinryRockbell6390
Summary: Inu-chan has a sis. Trunks has another sis. what if the worlds combined? Sunaka starts 2 like Sess-chan. Courtney starts 2 like Trunks-kun. what will happen!? R&R!
1. Introduction Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Sunaka. And Courtney belongs to MemeCo2006!  
  
Chapter 1-introduction  
  
Inuyasha, Courtney and Kagome decided to stop and rest for the night. They set up camp and went to bed.  
  
Courtney sat up gazing at the burning fire. "You okay, Courtney?" Inuyasha asked jumping down from his tree. Courtney nodded, "I'm just wondering." "About what?"  
  
Courtney looked at him with a really aggravated face, "it's nothing! You are nosy!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out, "who are you to talk? You are the most annoying sister ever!"  
  
Courtney growled, "be happy I didn't hang around with Sesshomaru-chan! Or you'd be dead by now!" Inuyasha backed down, "yeah, thank kami for that.even though she can't kill a twig."  
  
Courtney glared at him, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Inuyasha jumped back up in his tree, "nothing!" She turned to face the fire again, *I wonder.why do I feel so empty?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunaka ran to the phone as it rang. Bra also leaped for it. "let go, Sunaka!" Bra yelled grabbing for the phone. "you let go! Now Bra!" Sunaka said biting Bra's hand.  
  
"Ow! Sunaka! I otta tell mum!" Bra said rubbing the wound on her hand. "ah, tell her. mum won't care. hello?" Sunaka said putting the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Hey Tyrece!.How are ya?.Bra's a pain!" Sunaka laughed. "I heard that!" Bra said walking downstairs.  
  
Bra sat next to her father at the table. She grabbed a roll and bit into it, "mum, does Sunaka have to get away with EVERYTHING?" "she doesn't get away with everything," Bulma said sitting a plate of food on the table, "call your sister and brother down."  
  
Bra sighed and walked back upstairs. She slammed the door open, "Sunaka, dinner." Sunaka hung up the phone and fallowed her big sister to the Gravity Room.  
  
Bra pressed a few buttons and the door opened. Sunaka stepped in front as Bra said, "dinner T-kun. Goten-san has to go home." "aw Bra! Mum always makes extras! Let's let Goten-san stay for dinner one night!" Sunaka said with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Trunks burst into laughter at his youngest sister, "girl, quit crushing on poor Goten!" Goten blushed, "I-it's ok. at least I know somebody likes me." Bra rolled her eyes, "ok you two, lets go! Move it!" the two boys grabbed a towel and ran for the bathroom as Sunaka and Bra walked to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning they set out again. Inuyasha was in front as usual. Kagome looked depressed toward Courtney, "you ok, Courtney? You seem down in the dumps today."  
  
Courtney snapped back to reality, "oh, sorry Kagome. I've not been myself lately." "I'll say!" Inuyasha said. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Courtney said fumed. Inuyasha backed out, "nothing."  
  
Kagome laughed, "I guess I'll never have to say 'sit boy' again!" Then Inuyasha fell to the ground. "opps! Sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome apologized. Inuyasha propped his head in his hand, "whatever.I'll just wait for this stupid spell to wear off."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the two girls to see they were a mile ahead, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"open up! Open up Trunks!" Sunaka banged on the bathroom door. Trunks cracked open the door, "get lost squirt! I'm in here!" Sunaka rammed the door open, crushing Trunks behind the door, "you've been in here long enough!"  
  
"Kids! Time for school!" Bulma yelled. Sunaka glared at her brother, "thanks a lot! I didn't have time to put on my stuff!" "all you and Bra ever wear is make-up, make-up, and more make-up! You guys wear it so much you should go on a diet!" Trunks said pulling himself off the ground.  
  
Sunaka rammed the door back on him, "dieting is for over eating. Which you seriously need to work on." Trunks jumped up, "please! As if you hadn't grown an extra hundred pounds!"  
  
"no. I haven't. unlike you, your gut is hanging over your pants," Sunaka smirked. Trunks growled, "I'll get you."  
  
There's chapter 1! Tell me what ya think! Hehe! I need 3 reviews to continue!  
  
Sunaka 


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

AUTHOR'S NOTE: for any confusion, Tyrece from last chapter is a GIRL! I got it because my cousin's name is Tyrece. And she's cool, too.  
  
Chapter 2- kidnapped  
  
Sunaka ran past her friends and the school staff and landed in her seat. Only, it was knocked over by her. She lay on it with her rump in the air and her head pounding.  
  
She jumped to her feet and fixed her hair, and brushed off her leather skirt and jean shirt. She picked up her desk as someone hit her hard on her back.  
  
She turned around to see Tyrece, "hey! Why'd you hit me!?" Tyrece brushed her brown hair away from her face. "no reason! Where's Trunks? He here yet?" Tyrece said in her childish, squeaky voice.  
  
Sunaka laughed, "you really like my bro don't you?" Tyrece nodded, "he's cute! Really! But I don't think he even knows I exist." Sunaka laughed harder, "he may seem hard-headed and arrogant sometimes but he's cool."  
  
Tyrece laughed along with her friend as Trunks walked in. Trunks waved at them, "hey sis! Tyrece!" Tyrece blushed as he said her name, "h-hey Trunks." Sunaka laughed even harder, "hey Trunks!"  
  
Trunks looked at them with a confused face and sat down at his desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and the girls walked back to Kaede's village to meet up with the others.  
  
Courtney sat by the entrance of Kaede's hut. "what troubles ye child?" Kaede asked stepping out of the hut. Courtney sighed, "Kaede, I don't know.I feel.empty. I was fine a few days ago. but now. now I feel empty."  
  
Kaede nodded, "I see. Is it probably ye long for something, child?" Courtney looked at Kaede with a face of confusion.  
  
"often, the humanity of a hanyou can take over and the hanyou wishes for love. Is that what ye longs for? Someone to love?" Kaede answered. Courtney sighed, "I. I don't know, lady Kaede.I just don't know."  
  
Miroku walked out of the hut, "Lady Kaede, Kagome wishes to see you." Kaede nodded and walked inside. Miroku sat next to Courtney, "you okay?"  
  
Courtney glared at him, "do I look 'ok'?" Miroku shrugged, "I didn't mean to offend you. but Kagome says you haven't been yourself lately. And even Inuyasha notices."  
  
Courtney gave him another cold stare, "I believe that's none of your business, hentai. But I'm glad to see you care, at least." Miroku sweatdropped, "w-well, I am a considerate monk, Courtney-chan. and I like to make sure my friends are well."  
  
WHAM!!!! Miroku fell flat to the ground. Courtney looked up to see Sango, "why'd you do that?" Sango placed her hiraikotsu against her back and pointed to Miroku's arm. Courtney was enraged to see Miroku's 'wandering' hand near her rear.  
  
Courtney stood up and dug Miroku's head into the ground with her foot, "hentai! Hentai! HENTAI!" Courtney sat back down satisfied, "thanks Sango- chan." Sango smiled and walked back into the hut. Courtney sighed, *why AM I so empty? Is Kaede right? I wish I could find someone.really.*  
  
That night.  
  
Courtney slept next to the kitsune pup, Shippou. Then a sudden light fluttered Courtney's eyelids. She sat up, careful not to wake up Shippou. "what's that light?" Courtney walked out of the hut to investigate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunaka slept soundless in her bed. She stirred as someone picked her up from her comfortable bed and covers.  
  
Vegeta slept next to Bulma. His eyes snapped open when a unfamiliar scent filled his nose, "Sunaka." Vegeta hurried to Trunks and Bra's rooms to get them to help.  
  
Sunaka opened her eyes slightly to see someone had taken her out of her room. She kept quiet until her father and sibling's ki approached. Her kidnapper obviously knew they were coming because he hid in the forest next to Capsule Corp. Sunaka's eyes narrowed and she flared up her ki to where her family could find her.  
  
Trunks stopped flying, "dad! Over there!" Vegeta and Bra stopped and headed in the direction of Sunaka's ki.  
  
Sunaka smirked when she saw her beloved father and brother, sister. Then her kidnapper covered her mouth and nose in a strange substance that made her ki lower from exhaustion.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks looked around for her. Bra then caught her scent, "Dad! Trunks!" they fallowed Bra until a young man appeared with Sunaka in his arms. He carried her bridal style as she lay limb and unconscious.  
  
The young man had long silver hair and golden eyes you could easily get lost in. He also seemed to be wearing a white haiori. He was gorgeous ((speaking from Bra's point of view!)). Vegeta powered up to SSJ4 and charged at the man.  
  
The young man threw Sunaka over his shoulder and unsheathed his sword. Vegeta shifted his eyes rapidly to Trunks and then back at his target. Trunks nodded and threw his sword to his father. Vegeta unsheathed it as the man attacked with Sunaka over his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta, who was still SSJ4, charged at the man and their swords made contact. The young man then swung his sword to cut Vegeta on the arm, sending his sword to land at Trunks's feet.  
  
Trunks picked up his sword and cut at the man's armor, cutting it clean. The armor met the ground as the man growled. Trunks and Bra gasped as the sound not only sounded like a saiyan's but it also resembled that of an animal.  
  
The young man pulled Sunaka off of his shoulder back into his arms and flew off with Trunks close behind. Bra stayed and tended her father's wound.  
  
A/N: that's chapter 2! What's going on? who's this mystery man? can you guess? All of these questions will be answered next time! but I need at least 2 reviews!  
  
Peace, Sunaka 


End file.
